


Better, Ren?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [10]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Hux likes to watch, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Ten: Double DickingSo, I couldn't resist. I had to continue where Part 6 left off.Before Hux and Kylo have to return from leave, Hux hopes he can treat Kylo to something nice.Of course, Thomas and Charlie are more than willing to help out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Thomas McGregor, Charlie Barber/Thomas McGregor, Charlie Barber/Thomas McGregor/Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Better, Ren?

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies as this isn't my best writing, it is a little rushed and I feel that my grammar, punctuation and tense drifts are more frequent in this piece.
> 
> I just had to write it, and I had to post it.

“Shut up, Kylo,” Hux playfully teased though he did spread his legs wider and let his robe fall open. Kylo didn’t need any other so and he dropped to his knees and crawled his way, stopping when he was between Hux’s strong legs.

Hux tipped his head back as Kylo’s warmth engulfed his cock, undeniably hard from the display one balcony over but also because of how luscious Kylo looked in the morning sun. He let his hands fall to Kylo’s head, not to guide nor force, just another point of connection between them.

“Darling, you are so good at this, but I know you are well aware already…” Hux praised as he looked down his body to see that plush mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Perhaps before our stay is over, we could meet that lovely couple beside us…” Hux thought out loud and yanked on Kylo’s hair sharply. Their eyes met and although no words were spoken, Kylo’s eyes spoke volumes.

It had been relatively easy. Hux wasn’t sure if the couple would need time to think it over or perhaps be hesitant, but when their eyes met in the hotel’s high-end lounge, everything fell into place.

Neither couple could deny how intrigued they were by the other due to their similarities. All were a little too excited to make out with a ‘twin’ and watch their partner do the same.

They were all hands as they made their way to Kylo and Hux’s room and the door had barely closed before Kylo and Charlie were tugging each other’s hair and nipping at exposed skin.

Hux poured himself a whiskey and took a seat, one with a perfect view of Kylo and Charlie, and the king-sized bed, of course.

Charlie started to tug at Kylo’s clothes and Hux looked over to Thomas who was still standing. His eyes had yet to leave the scene in from of them. Hux snickered, not unkindly of course; he was just intrigued by this man. They were quite similar but very different. He didn’t mind that Thomas’ attention was on Kylo and Charlie; Hux’s attention was drawn there too.

“Why don’t you get more comfortable?” Hux suggested with a whisper against the shell of Thomas’ ear when he got up to start peeling away his own clothing. He had no intention of joining, but he wanted to be comfortable. 

Hux returned to the chair wearing only his tight red briefs and soon found that Thomas had shucked down to his briefs as well. Teal. The colour suited him and Hux took another sip of his whiskey.

Kylo and Charlie were now rutting against each other on the bed, the waistbands of their briefs teased with searching fingers.

Both men were large, their frames taking up so much space that the king almost looked like a twin with them on it. Kylo was more defined than Charlie, which made sense, but both were devastatingly beautiful and perfect. The sounds coming from the bed were downright sinful and Hux was mesmerized by how beautiful Kylo was.

“Thomas,” Hux sighed which got the man’s attention so he turned to him, and Hux saw once light eyes dark with ill contained desire. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Thomas smirked and Hux smiled knowingly, watched as Thomas slowly walked over and took his place on Hux’s lap.

Thomas moaned when he felt Hux’s cock against the cleft of his ass and his hips rolled in response, wanting to feel more.

Hux’s lips and teeth met the nape of Thomas’ neck, which had Thomas moaning again and again. Stars, he was beautiful.

“Hux…” Kylo sighed out and Hux’s gaze shifted back to the bed where both men were naked and panting. The men were like a feast waiting to be devoured. Hux rolled his hips and Thomas gasped, Charlie’s eyes then darted over to take in the scene in front of him. 

“Go on, darling,” Hux cooed softly and Kylo smiled widely, and reached for the side table to take out the lube and more than enough condoms.

The men watched as Kylo kissed a trail down Charlie’s body, then took the entirety of Charlie’s length down his throat in one swift motion.

“Fucking Christ!” Charlie cried out, both hands fisted in Kylo’s hair.

“Do me a favour,” Hux whispered in Thomas’ ear, “be a doll and take Kylo’s plug out.” Hux’s hands roamed Thomas’ lean body and he moaned at the suggestion and Hux’s expert touch.

Kylo hummed and moaned around Charlie’s cock when he felt Thomas behind him and his eyes rolled back when Thomas slowly teased Kylo with the plug before slowly easing it out.

“Gorgeous,” Thomas sighed and kissed up Kylo’s spine before he returned to Hux’s waiting lap, his eyes now on Charlie.

Kylo grabbed the lube and a condom with a speed that should not have been possible and with a steady hand, slowly unrolled and lubed it up before he sunk down on Charlie’s cock. Poor Charlie, he hardly had a moment to breathe, Kylo’s heat punched all breath from his lungs.

Kylo rode Charlie and Hux watched with his chin on Thomas’ shoulder, his hands gently caressing Thomas’ soft and perfect skin.

When Hux reached Thomas’ cock, his head fell back against Hux, completely blissed out. It was like watching Kylo fuck himself. It was incredible, but not exactly what Hux wanted.

He slowly stroke Thomas’ cock, his voice like honey as soft moans filled his ear. “Would you like to join them?” Hux asked sweetly and Thomas whined so prettily. 

“I would like to feel Kylo’s lips around my cock.”  
“Wouldn’t you rather fuck Kylo with your boyfriend? I’d love to see that.”

Thomas was sure he had heard Hux wrong. He turned his head slightly to look at Hux, a clear question on his face.

“You don’t want to? It’s alright if you don’t.” Thomas shook his head, “I do. I really do… but…”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Kylo can handle it.”

And with that Hux gently pushed Thomas up and patted his juicy ass cheeks.

Thomas grabbed a condom and turned to Hux, and there was no way he could say no to the silent question. Hux stroked Thomas slowly and rolled the condom on, his eyes never leaving ones that were so close to his own.

“You’ll just have to go slow, and use more lube,” Hux advised once he was done and tilted his head towards the bed.

Before he took his position behind Kylo, Thomas went to Charlie and kissed him passionately while Kylo continued to ride him. Charlie’s lips were so swollen and warm and Thomas had never been more turned on by a kiss.

He then took his position behind Kylo, though Kylo seemed to be oblivious; his dark eyes closed and his face more than a little blissed out.

“Kylo, darling,” It was Hux’s voice that brought Kylo back into the room and when he realized what was happening, he let out an obscene moan. He stopped moving and fell forward, his lips dangerously close to Charlie’s and his ass presenting to Thomas.

Thomas lubed up his cock a little more, spread some over Kylo’s entrance and Charlie’s cock and all three men let out a series of whines, moans, and whimpers. Hux happily sipped on his whiskey, while his other hand on his cock and stroked lazily.

It felt as though the world stopped when Thomas got into position and seemed like all four of them collectively held their breath.

Hux’s eyes darted from Kylo's face to his ass and when Thomas pushed in and the three moaned so intensely, Hux was certain he could have come from that alone.

“Hux…” Kylo sighed as Thomas began to move, Charlie cried out Thomas’ name and Thomas could not form one single word. His eyes were glued to Kylo’s accommodating entrance and the feeling of Kylo on one side and Charlie’s hard cock on the other.

Kylo stayed still, let Thomas move and Charlie began to alternate his thrusts as they found a rhythm. Charlie pushed in when Thomas pulled out, and vice versa.

Kylo’s entire body was flushed, bruises formed where Thomas had gripped his hips so tightly, and where Charlie had bit into Kylo’s shoulder when things became too much.

“I don’t… I’m so close… I can’t hold on…” Kylo wailed as he came, his wall clenched desperately around both Charlie and Thomas. This, of course, triggered their release and they came with a shout and a whimper. The feeling of their pulsating cocks triggered Kylo’s second orgasm.

Thomas kissed Kylo’s shoulder before he pulled out and he held onto Kylo as he lifted himself off of Charlie.

The three laid there, silent, hearts pounding, desperate to catch their breath when Kylo looked over to Hux. [Thank you] he said through the Force and Hux smiled at him, eyes full of love and devotion.

The three were moving slowly, especially Kylo as they dressed and Kylo was thankful he just had to put on a robe.

They said their goodbyes, shared lingering hugs and kisses before Thomas and Charlie went back to their room.

Kylo laid on the bed while Hux ran them a hot bath infused with Epsom salts and lavender. Once he was satisfied with the water and a few candles were lit, he went back to the bed and led Kylo to the bath.

“You are absolutely stunning Kylo.”  
“And I’m yours. Only yours.”  
“Yes, Kylo. Mine.”


End file.
